Forever in Volterra
by ChelleWhitlock94
Summary: Story starts when Bella goes to Volterra to save Edward, she finds out what it means to be truly mated and to feel the instantaneous connection with her soul mate. First ever Fanfiction tell me what you think -chelle
1. Chapter 1

**Hi I'm new to FF and I just wanted to try my hand at writing a story, well I would appreciate if you guys could let me know what you think if I should continue or not.**

**~Chelle3  
**

"It is you!" Edward exclaimed clutching me tight, almost too tight.

"Yes now please let me go, as you can see I am alive," I stated matter of factly. I was shocked at myself for feeling absolutely nothing in his embrace. I wasted months catatonic for a guy I no longer had feelings for. Just as he let me go, three hooded figures approached us.

**from the book**

We were led to the throne room. It was elegant, beautiful in its simplicity.

"Now Edward, aren't you glad that we did not give into your wish for death earlier," a voice called out, drawing my attention to the men sitting on the throne. I assumed this one was Aro, Next to him Marcus was staring at me intently; it might have been creepy if he did not have an almost fatherly feel to him. He averted his eyes to the third throne, I followed his gaze to the most handsome man I had ever laid eyes on. Forgetting the world around me, I stared unabashedly at the god before. He exuded power and you can tell from a glance that he was ALL man. _THAT is what I need…what I want, not a seventeen year old know it all drama queen, _I thought to myself. I took a step toward him; however, Edward thwarted me, of course.

"Bella, stay still, they will kill you" he hissed at me, he had my wrist tightly in his hand. A growl ripped through the room and all eyes turned to the third leader of the vampire world. Marcus grinned and laid his hand in Aro's, whose eyes also light up.

"NOOOOO! She is mine!" Edward snarled reading the thoughts of the vampires' before him. Alice, seemingly coming out of a vision, whispered to herself, she was panicked. All I caught was "not supposed to happen…kill me….should of killed her….how…need to fix this"

Deciding that I had enough of people speaking for me, "I do not belong to you Edward, you made that clear all those months ago in the forest remember," I hissed through clenched teeth while trying to pull my wrist free from Edward's painful grasp.

"If you valued your existence, then it would be best if you let go of my mate," Caius growled.

Gasps rang out from the guard, as Caius stepped down from his throne and stalked toward us.

The way he moved was enthralling, and I could not look away. Edward, being the wimp that he was, dropped my hand and backed away. By now, Caius was right in front of me, of course, I blushed and looked down. Slowly Caius put a finger under my chin and raised my face as his slowly descended. Our lips met in an explosion of fireworks. There was no doubt that this man was my mate. He smiled against my lips and kissed my jaw down to my neck. Whispering against my skin…"forever" I repeated him breathily as he bit down on my neck and gave me his venom. And the burning began.


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you everyone who favorited and added the story alert thingy, i assumed that meant you liked it so I did another chapter, if you have any suggestions or ideas or advice pm or review i'd love to hear them. **

**~Chelle~  
**

The venom was the lava and my body the volcano, I was going to erupt before my three days were done. I could feel myself being lift and by the comfort, that was invading my body, I knew it was Caius' arms that I was encased in. With his arms around me, the fire dimmed, do not get me wrong it was there but excruciating it was not. He moved me to a chamber of some sort, and placed me gently on the bed. As soon as his arms left me I let out a tortured scream, the flames were back worse than before, I assumed they were getting revenge for me ignoring them moments before. I heard voices, and I didn't recognize all of them. The guards must be in the room too. I sensed time moving but I had no way of knowing how long.

"Edward, you are going to have to take her," Alice hissed to her brother. Their voices were low but my hearing was improving.

"No, I'm sure when she awakens she will know that she belongs to me, after all she is my mate…you told me yourself" Edward replied calm.

My mind, ignoring the plotting veggie vamps, was wondering where my mate was. I concluded that it was probably feeding time, for to think that Caius left me for any other reason hurt worse than the flames that were devouring my body.

"Edward, listen to me, and listen well, you will take her now that everyone is otherwise occupied for when she wakes up she will no longer be yours..and I cannot let that happen," Alice threatened.

I could hear footsteps approaching the room and I wondered who could possibly be visiting my burning body.

"ALICE!" a screeching voice, growled lowly. If I could I would chuckle because although the voice seemed to strike fear into Alice, I found it to be pretentious and annoying.

I heard light footsteps, presumably Alice's as she walked toward the Voice. They continued down the hallway.

I forgot that Edward was still in the room until I felt his cold fingers ghosting across my skin. I shuddered in disgust…_he was touching me and enjoying it._

For the first time since the burning started, I screamed for something besides pain. Edward was sick, there was obviously something wrong in his head. I was glad I could not read minds, for I did not want to know what he was thinking as he touched me almost reverently.

"What are you doing to her?" Caius thundered. I was relieved, my mate was here and my mate was protecting me.

"No no nothing," Edward stuttered snatching his hand away from me.

Relief flooded through me, right before the fire reached my heart. I thrashed against the bed that I was on, and screamed for death. My heart stopped, and I blinked awakening to my new existence. I was finally a vampire.

I easily calculated that there were eight vampires in the room with me; I growled…I did not like that at all. Curiously, I realized I had not taken a breath yet, so I breathed in experimentally, tasting the scents on the air. Two scents stood out, one that repelled me…I felt sick, and the other was magnificent. I felt the wind move as one of the vampires approached me, my eyes snapped to the golden eyes that went along with the rotten, scent. Edward smelt like death, and I wanted him nowhere near me.

As I thought that, Edward stopped short. _Could he finally read my mind? _He tried to continue on, and I realized that he could not. I stopped him from reaching me and as he kept pushing forward, I pushed him back and way further.

"Bella, my dear, it seems as if we have discovered your power," Aro said, delighted.

My eyes then searched the room until they settled on the face I yearned for since the beginning of my change.

In an instant, I was in front of him, my hand ghosting along his smooth pale skin. His eyes captivated me, and my other hand reached for his long blond locks.

"Caius" I breathed, before crashing my lips to his. If I thought, his kiss was explosive before, it was nothing compared to now. His arms found their way to my hips and pulled me closer to him, and my hands tangled in his hair. This moment was perfect. From somewhere in the castle…I heard the breaking of glass.


	3. Chapter 3

**so this is kinda short being that i just had surgery but I will update again by tuesday. Thanks for everyone who favorited and reviewed it made me happy that you guys liked my story (: soo hope you guys liked this chapter too**

**~Chelle~  
**

Chapter 3

"Wait, aren't you thirsty?" Marcus questioned. Well, now that he mentioned it, I could do with a pint or two.

"My mate, I shall take you hunting, now what exactly are we hunting for my dear?" Caius told me. Going over the pros and cons in my mind, "humans" I said decisively.

"No you will not be hunting humans!" Edward yelled, outraged.

"Excuse me, I think you need to re think that statement there Eddie boy," I sneered. How dear he tell me what to do.

"No I don't, I said exactly what I meant to, humans are NOT on your menu," he growled out.

"Edward you are not my dad, you are not my mate, you're not even my friend…you do not have the right to talk to me like THAT," my voice rising. As my anger grew, the lights started to flicker; everyone gasped and stared at the ceiling wondering what was happening.

"Bella, you know who you belong to, so you will do as I say, now I will take you on your first hunt," Edward growled at me. I snarled in response, and the lights flickered once more before going out. The electricity was flying off my body in sparks, apparently, I was a firework. Edward, finally quiet, started to back away from me. I stalked forward.

"Love, you don't want to do this," Edward pleaded. The sparks got stronger, and were flying out of me faster.

"LOVE! I am not your love, I don't think you even know what love means" I yelled at him, the sparks that I was throwing out were landing so closed to him. When the first one touched him, it sizzled and you could smell burning flesh. Electricity could probably kill a vampire.

Edward ran from the room, afraid for his life. _Finally, maybe he will leave me alone._

"So guys, I'm hungry, take me to hunt please."I finally said. Caius took my hand and led me out of the room, and into the main hall where Heidi was bringing dinner.

**skip to after feeding because I am still trying to picture it in my head**

Sometime in the middle of my feeding, Caius had disappeared. I decided that I would follow the pull to my mate. I did not want to be away from him for too long. I passed through corridor after corridor before the pull started to lessen. I was close. I took five more steps and I heard whispered fighting. It was obvious they did not want anyone to hear, because even with vampire hearing, all I could tell was that Caius was anger at another vampire. Holding my breath, I crept closer. Being a vampire, my approach was silent as I reached the doorway. Peering into the room, I choked back a sob. My mate…My Caius was in an embrace with another. _What? Was I unlovable? Not even the man fated to love me for the rest of eternity loved me._

I ran from the room, at vampire speed needing to get away. The sad thing was, Caius did not even know I was there. As my mate, shouldn't he be aware of my presence? I sat in the gardens, wallowing in my horrible existence. Alice and the unknown vampire strolled into the garden liked they owned the world. I could not decide whether to stand my ground or just leave.


	4. Chapter 4

**Okay so a day later than I said I would but that was cause I was so busy on Tuesday... my mom booked two appointments in one day and I had make up work from before but Im gonna try to update at least once a week maybe more if i can but definetly once a week, thanks for all your reviews I am so glad you guys like it and I hope you like this chapter...it kind of wrote itself anyway lol **

**~Chelle~  
**

_I am gonna stand my ground, if they want a fight…bring it._ Just as I had made my decision, Jane showed up.

"Master Aro would like to speak with you Bella," she said to me. So I followed her to the throne room, wondering what could possibly be the reason that Aro needed to talk to me about, I mean I was already joining his guard.

When entering the throne room, I noticed that Marcus seemed so sad. I could not let him feel that way. I made my way up to him and gave him a hug. At first he was surprised, I mean who could blame him if some newborn vampire chick just randomly gave you hug…it would be weird. When he smiled, I let him go and made way in front of Aro.

"What did you want to speak with me about Aro?" I questioned.

"Well, seeing your new status both as vampire and as mate of king, would you like to be recognized as a queen?" Aro asked me.

I was shocked….little Bella Swan…Queen of the Vampire World. Looking around, I saw the guard as well as that little pixie and her friend were in the throne room as well, awaiting my answer.

"Well-"I started however, Caius chose that moment to enter the room.

"Nice of you to join us Caius," Alice whispered, her voice held an edge of something but I could not tell what emotion it was.

"Excuse me, we are not friends I am Master Caius to you," Caius said outraged that Alice purposely did not use his title. It was disrespectful.

"Caius" Alice's friend, who I have yet to know the name of, greeted him. I waited to see Caius reprimand her, and when he did not, I was hurt. It made it obvious that she was not just another subject to him. I kept my gaze on my feet as Caius approached me. I would not look at him, I couldn't in case he saw the venomous tears that wanted so badly to leak out of my eyes but couldn't. Eventually Caius walks to his throne, the sound of his steps heavy with disappointment that his mate would not even look at him. After he sat, I moved my eyes away from my feet and looked at Aro.

"Um Aro, may I think about your request for a bit, I would like time away from Volterra for a while," I requested of Aro.

"NO!" Caius shouted, "you can't go Bella" he said a little quieter. Aro was still speechless.

"Only 18 months" Marcus said, "By the last day of the 18th month you must be back here…where you belong"

I nodded and without a glance to Caius, I walked out of the throne room. I went to my chambers quickly, before remembering that I had nothing to pack to bring with me. _Maybe I should say bye to Caius…or maybe let him convince me to stay. _I rushed to his room again, and say that woman there and her arms were around my mate again. _I will not break, not again, and not over another vampire male. I will not let them see me hurt._ Without another word, I walked right out of the castle. And I kept walking; the skies opened and cried the tears that I could no longer cry. It washed my scent away. Now they could not follow, even if they wanted to. I saw a truck, similar to my old one, I took it, after feeding on the owner, and I just drove. I reached an airport, walking up to the desk, I asked the receptionist for a ticket on a flight leaving within the next 5 minutes. She obliged and after paying her what little money I had brought from Forks, I was abroad a plane heading to Texas.


	5. Chapter 5

**So its been a while but here is the next chapter sorry I made you guys wait so long **

**~chelle~  
**

Chapter 5

The plane was about to land, and I was ready to re-start my life, away from my mate who wanted nothing to do with me. It hurt to think that he probably didn't realize that I had already left Volterra, that he was probably too wrapped up in that other vampire to notice the departure of his mate. _What made her so much better than me?_ Without even realizing it, I had gotten off the plane and was wondering around the airport. Finally aware of my surroundings, I looked up to see where I had ended up. A sign caught my eye. 'Welcome Bella Swan' it read. Shocked my gaze trailed lower to see two vampires holding it up. _How did they know? I didn't even know that I was gonna end up here! _ Cautiously, I approached them. Because I was so on edge, I could feel a current running against my skin. Unconsciously, I was protected myself against the unknown threat that I was edging closer to. Looking at my hands, I could just barely make out the electricity that seemed to be running through my veins. If I was not a vampire, I would not have noticed.

"Who are you?" I questioned the vampires, before I was too close to them.

"Well darlin' I'm Peter and this here is my mate Charlotte," the vampire male spoke up.

"And how did you know I would be here?" I demanded, ignoring the hurt that I felt at his acknowledgement of his mate. _Why couldn't HE acknowledge me as his mate, and love me like how it was clear that this man loved his mate. _

"Well my mate has a gift," the blonde female finally spoke up "I know that you don't have a reason to trust us but just know that we are gonna be here for you now, and we are gonna be here for you when –"

"Never mind that, our friend is waiting in the car for us so lets go," Peter interrupted with a look to his mate.

"It's obvious you are hiding something that has to do with me, and yet you want me to trust you, and get into a car with three vampire strangers who are older and more experienced than me. How do I know that you will not rip me apart and burn my pieces? Hasn't your parents ever told you stranger danger?" I snorted, while backing away slightly. It was clear that these vampires fought in the southern wars, the scars that marred their bodies did not lie. They were dangerous and they knew too much.

"Bella, Bella Swan?" a somewhat familiar voice called from behind me. I could not say who it was for the voice was a fleeting memory of my human life. I turn slightly, not turning my back on the two unfamiliar vampires who want my trust. With my peripheral vision, I could keep all the vampires insight. My mind automatically calculated how far away each vampire was from me, and the current intensified. I was outnumbered. Looking now the electricity running across my skin was getting stronger and more visible. The third mysterious vampire got closer.

"Jasper!" I exclaimed. I relaxed slightly, and the current lessened. This was a familiar face, a vampire that saved my human life at least once. I could not really remember all that he had done for me, in my human life…all I remember was James. Jasper killed James for me.

"You were changed….how? When?" he asked me gently, aware of how my emotions were barely under control.

"Major, this is not the time or place," Charlotte said to Jasper. _Major? All I knew of Jasper's past was that he fought in the southern wars, was he that high of a rank….maybe I shouldn't let my guard down so much so soon._

"Maybe I should of let Jasper welcome her to Texas, maybe then we would be at least halfway home by now!" Peter mumble mostly to himself. I walked closer to Jasper, as we all exited the airport.

"Jasper, um I was under the impression that you were with the Cullen's in Alaska, why are you in Texas?" I asked. I was curious, although I no longer trusted Alice, I thought for sure she would know the location of her mate.

"Well I've been in Texas for a while, since your birthday actually…" Jasper trailed off.

"How could you leave your mate like that?" I whispered venomously.

"Well darlin' is that the pot calling the kettle black? If I am not mistaken, did you not just walk out on your own mate?" Peter interrupted before either I or Jasper could continue.

"Mate?" Jasper questioned "Bella who is your mate and why did you leave?"

"He doesn't want me..:" I whispered brokenly. My voice was so low that the other vampires had to strain to hear it. The pain in my chest got considerably stronger, as I thought of my Caius in the arms of another. _Was he feeling the separation like I was? Was he hurt that I left? He probably didn't care, now he wouldn't have to sneak around with that little…._I let my thoughts trail off and focused on the vampires before me. Charlotte looked as if she wanted to comfort me, but because of the pain I was feeling I was practically glowing with the electricity that was running through me.

"Who is your mate Bella?" Jasper asked again. I shook my head not wanting to say his name, it would hurt too much.

"Caius" Peter blurted out. I clutched at my chest…_He doesn't want me, I am alone._ We had finally made it to the car. Getting in, I was driven to the place where I would spend the next 18 months of my life.


	6. EXTRA chapter 55 Caius pov

**So I decided to upload an extra chapter kind of like a 5.5 chapter or a outtake so that you guys can see what Caius is feeling in all of this, after this the rest of the story will be in Bella's point of view like i planned. Chapter 6 will be up soon by next monday, and then since i have surgery on tuesday it might be a little bit longer for chapter 7. Thanks for reading my story all the story alerts i got made me smile (: review if you want or if you have questions i will reply to them and answer the questions as best i can (:**

**~Chelle~**

Forever In Volterra EXTRA

Caius pov

_I just found her, why would she want to leave me? _I was beyond upset, my mate wanted to separate from me, I don't know why and it hurts. It hurts worse than if she was taken from me because she chose to go. I won't stop her, if she wants her happiness away from me, I will give it to her. She means more to me, than my life and I would do anything for her…even let her go.

"Caius, I'm sorry, I am always here for you…you know that right?" Athenadora implored. I hugged her in thanks for her friendship. I am glad that she understands that friendship is all that is left for us, now. I wouldn't betray my Isabella like that…I couldn't.

The ache in my chest worsened, my mate was distressed. I was hopeful that maybe the thought of leaving me distressed her and made her want to stay by my side. As the ache intensified, I felt the pull worsen. _She was leaving…without a goodbye. _Without meaning to, a sob escaped my chest. I roared out my pain to the world, when I felt her leave the country. My mate, my Isabella was gone.

I rushed to the room, in which she was changed. I stood in the center of it and breathed in deeply. Her scent still lingered, and I do not know what I would do when it faded completely. I lay on the bed that that she laid in as my venom burned through her veins. Saturated with her scent, I curled up and cried for my mate to come back to me. But she didn't return. I cut myself off from my senses, determine to not live till my Isabella was back in my life. I would wait for the rest of eternity for her to return to me.

"Damn it, this isn't part of my plan" I heard an angered hiss, before I succumbed to the darkness.

**_HAPPY HOLIDAYS (:_**


	7. Chapter 7

FiV chapter 6

The Whitlocks lived on the outskirts of Houston, Texas. Their house was beautiful, small, with a south west color scheme. I loved it. After exploring and being given a room, Jasper and I sat down for our talk.

"So why aren't you with Alice?" I asked, because it seemed like an easy place to start.

"Well" he began, "when we first met, so told me that we were destined for each other, she showed me a better way of life, and I was grateful. She showed me love and I fell in love with her…for the first few decades at least, then after one of her trips to some European fashion show she changed. Her surface emotions weren't as strong, they seemed more fake. It was like she was putting on a show for someone, and since I am the only one who can read emotions, I knew that her performance was for me, but I still loved her at that point so I stuck my her hoping it was just a phase."

"So I'm guessing the love I thought I saw between you two was just an act?" I questioned.

"by that point yes, I didn't want to leave her because of all that she has given me, but on your birthday after everything went down, your blood released my beast who demanded I leave her. See on your birthday, Alice encouraged me not to hunt before hand, Alice also made sure that everyone's gift was wrapped in paper and not placed in bags like we had originally suggested. She set it up so that when you cut your finger, I would be helpless to prevent my urge to attack you." Jasper answered with an apologetic look to me.

I was silent, I do not like my feelings being played with, and I refuse to be a pawn in Alice's little game. It's obvious now that she was and is still up to something.

"Teach me how to fight" I requested of Jasper. From the look on his face, he obviously did not understand why I felt the need to learn.

"Of course we will," Peter interjected into the conversation, "but first you need to hunt"

As soon as hunting was mentioned, the fire of my thirst erupted in my throat. How long has it been since I hunted? I could barely remember, and so I fled the house in search of something and someone yummy to eat. I could hear the pursuit of the others, behind me, and I pushed myself even faster. They would not beat me to my meal.

Reaching the city, I crept along the alley's trying to preserve the life of an innocent, although if no criminal was found soon, then their life will be forfeit. As I was about to give up, I noticed a man huddled in the corner of an alley. From what I could tell, he had just mugged someone, a petty criminal and my dinner. So without delay, I crept up behind him and tapped on his shoulder. When he turned to look at me, I quickly grabbed his neck, snapped it, and fed from the life force of his body.

I finished him quickly, and found that I was sated and no longer have hungry, so I left his body behind a nearby dumpster and followed my scent back to the house.

At the house, I found that all three Whitlocks had finished their meals before I had and were waiting in the yard.

"Ready?" Peter asked me as I approached them. Before I had a chance replied, Jasper charged at me. At the last second I moved to the side, however, it seemed as if Jasper was anticipating this and his arm shot out and grabbed my collar. As his fingers brushed my neck, released me with a yelp, apparently I had sent out sparks of electricity through my skin.

"Damnit, this is gonna be hard if we can't actually touch your skin," Jasper muttered, favoring the hand that had barely grazed my skin. Since I didn't do it on purpose, I felt no need to apologize, plus he attacked me so he deserved whatever he got.

Jasper and Peter wondered off to further discuss how to go about teaching me how to fight.

"They will be a while," Charlotte began," we might as well go amuse ourselves elsewhere." She walked into the house, and I, of course, followed her up to her room. She was in the closet, and several items of clothing flew out and attempted to attack my face before I caught them.

"Put those on, we are going out" Charlotte ordered me, as she came out of the closet already dressed. Quickly I changed, and met her down by her car.

Apparently we were going clubbing. _Well this is one way to get my mind off Caius, _I thought as several humans caught my eye. I wasn't necessarily attracted to them physically because they couldn't compare to Caius, but I did notice that they were very attractive for humans. Before I could decide how to go about getting one of them to approach me, Charlotte led me out onto the dance floor. It was perfect because as I started dancing, one of the human men that caught my eye sidled up to me. He grabbed my hips and pushed his body onto mine from behind. I didn't like his touch, it was nothing like my Caius, if he could even be considered mine, however, I continue to dance and twirl my hips. Turning my head, I looked into the eyes of the bold human who dared to dance with me. Apparently looking at him was a signal for him to kiss me because, next thing I knew his lips were on mine. I couldn't react, my body was suddenly engulfed in flames, nothing like the pleasure that coursed through me at Caius' touch. These flames rivaled the change and my body went weak. I pushed the human away, maybe a little too hard, and cried out in pain, before everything faded.


	8. Chapter 8

The burn was back. Everything was too hot, flames engulfed by body from the inside out. I screamed out; as I heard Jasper, I think, yell my name. Jasper's touch pushed the flames back. I still hurt though, and instinctively I knew that the flames would not cease until Caius' arms were the ones encasing my body. Just that thought helped the pain, which was threatening to overtake my body and my mind.

As Peter and Charlotte's hands joined Jasper's on my body, my vision returned, the flames still lingered, however.

"Don't worry, you will feel better soon," Charlotte promised. I don't believe her. I tried to open my mouth and ask if they knew what happened, but I was to weak. These flames stole my energy, and whatever blood was left in my body from my first feed.

"shhh," Peter coaxed, holding something to my lips. Blood, human blood. As I swallowed my stomach twisted and I began to heave. _This was it, I'm dying. Immortal Vampires my BUTT!_

"Change of plans, get us to an airport!" Peter ordered whoever was driving. _They are taking me back to HIM!_

"NO!" I attempt to yell. " He doesn't want me, I'm nothing to him, please don't take me back. Please" I begged, and pleaded, unsure if they could hear or even understand what I was trying to say.

"Hun, you need to go back, I thought you realized by now that you NEED your mate and he needs you, no matter what, you BELONG together, forever," Charlotte tried to reason with me. Feebly, I shook my head. _They didn't see his arms wrapped around her! They just don't know._

"Bella, I don't know what you saw or what you think you saw, but Caius did not cheat on you, he would never be with any other woman but you! At least not without almost killing himself, and you to some extent. FEEL what that kiss did to you, and know that Caius, he felt it too" Peter scolded me. I didn't reply, everything was so confused in my head. As I just lay there, I felt them pull me from the car, set me on my feet and practically drag me. I was too occupied with my thoughts to react, even when Peter asked for 4 tickets to Volterra, Italy.


	9. Chapter 9

**okay so it has definitely been a while, more than a while actually. I am so sorry for the wait. At one point I wasn't even going to continue writing this story. It had been so long since I had, I though you guys would have deserted me by now. But your reviews, showed up in my inbox and they were encouraging, and it got me thinking...maybe I should give the readers what they want...so here you go!**

Chapter 9 – Forever in Volterra

In my confusion, Jasper and Peter pushed me onto the plane. I hope they realize how lucky there wasn't a wait time, cause if there was, I would be long gone before boarding time.

I sat on the plane, motionless, because my mind was too preoccupied. On one hand, I was overjoyed, soon enough I would be with My Caius again, but on the other hand, would he want me there. Did I want to be with the man who had someone else. I mean who knows what they've been up to since I left. He probably didn't even miss me. What if he was mad I came back, what if-SLAP!

"WHAT THE HECK CHARLOTTE!" I just about screamed, garnering the attention of the surrounding humans.

"shh," Charlotte whispered, "you looked like you were mid panic attack, and it was the first thing I could think of."

I glared at her, wasn't it enough that they were sending me back, did they have to abuse me as well.

"Listen Darlin' I realize that as a newborn you don't know much about our nature…" Peter started. I shot a hateful glare his way as well.

He continued anyway.

"I know something happened to make you run from your mate, but I can guarantee that it was a misunderstanding…"

"Peter, don't you dare belittle my reaction…you did not see what I saw! You couldn't possibly know that!" I hissed at him.

"…."Peter mumbled,

"WHAT NOW!" I whispered yelled, getting more and more irritable as we got closer to Italy.

"This is what happens when vampires are turned but still have a teenage mentality….you just ran out on the man that loves you! With absolutely no explanation! You didn't even tell him bye, you just ran….you deserted him, I would compare you to Edward, but what you just did was worse because you are not Edward's mate, but Caius, he is your mate, and you just walked away" Peter retorted.

That shut me up. At the very least…I guess I should have let Caius explain to me who that woman was…yet I ran away…I left him… I hurt my mate.

My body started to shake, and I felt heat. The flames grew and grew. Jasper's and Charlotte's touches were no longer enough to keep them at bay. I heard the murmurs of the crowd.

"Some one get a paramedic!" a human yelled. And her heartbeat resonated in my head.

"oh no" Charlotte gasped, just as I grabbed the nearest human and began to drink.

I felt the heat of life drain from the body, but for some reason, my body did not gain it. I felt a chill, as I dropped the body down, and relished in the screams of my next victims. I grabbed another one, and continued to drink. The death count rose, as Jasper, Charlotte, and Peter let me feed. But my body temperature kept dropping. As I drained the last human passenger, my body felt weak…and they slipped from my grasp. Everything was muted, and blurred…I dropped.

**Thank you guys for reading, expect and update in a day or less...I'm on break from college so no school work to stop this story in its tracks. hope you liked it**


End file.
